Lies and Truth
by ZS Fan
Summary: What if you could tell if someone was lying? After an accident, Izaya gains the ability to see lies, which a certain monster happens to be impervious to. Bored with his humans, he decides to toy with the unpredictable man, unaware that Shizuo has secrets of his own. Shizaya
1. Orihara Izaya's Ennui

It had been exciting at first.

_"__Why were you with that girl? Do you like her better than me?!"_

_"__No! Of course not!"_

**56898**

_"__Yeah you know, the other day I met this really hot woman at the bar!"_

_"__Hahaha! Again?"_

_"__Hey hey your girlfriend's gonna dump you when she finds out!"_

_"__Eh who says she will find out?"_

_"__You're such a bad guy!"_

_"__Better than not having a girlfriend! Eh Akito?!"_

_"__W-Who says?! I have a girlfriend!"_

**43980**

_"__R-eally?"_

_"__Really!"_

**43981**

_"__Ah, the boss gave us so much work today!"_

_"__He's too much, really!"_

_"__Hey hey you're complaining already? It's not that much work! How will you ever survive in this company?"_

_"__Not for Ryosuke-san, right?"_

_"__Of course! I'm going to get promoted this year, you'll see. In fact, this is too little for me."_

**56226**

**_..._**

_"__My wife is cheating on me, I want you to find out information about her…I've been completely faithful to her and she does this to me? Disgraceful."_

**55334**

_"__The other day I saw my husband with another woman. I don't know her name but I have her photo right here. I suspect he's cheating behind my back, so I'd like information on her."_

**55334**

_"__You bastard! How dare you trick us?! I swear you'll pay for this!"_

**54876**

_"__My employee has been embezzling my company's funds. I want you to find proof."_

**60546**

_"__I want you to…"_

**46879**

_"__I need your help…"_

**61987**

_"__I heard this was a good place…"_

**62667**

**_..._**

"Namie, cancel all my appointments today."

"What?"

"I said cancel all my appointments."

"Have you gone mad, Izaya?"

"No. I just don't feel like being an information broker today."

"…You really have gone mad."

**58797**

"Maybe. Hey Namie, have you done anything bad to Seiji?"

"What? Of course not! Don't compare my attitude to you with my attitude towards Seiji, I would never do anything to hurt him!"

**58798**

"Haha! As expected of you, Namie. You love Seiji-kun right?"

"Of course."

**58798**

"Isn't that nice. Anyway I'm off to Ikebukuro, see you Namie!"

"Yeah. I hope you die by vending machine."

"At least vending machines have no numbers."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Well, I'm going."

_Click_

"…That bastard's acting really strange today."

...

* * *

><p><strong>41009<strong>

**23876**

**33090**

**25687**

**54398**

_Namie is right. I really am going crazy._

**22555**

**43501**

**51209**

_Maybe I should start wearing sunglasses_

**20999**

**11548**

**56113**

_This is all his fault._

**0**

….

**0**

_What?_

**0**

_Zero?_

_Nothing?_

_How –_

"I-ZAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

_CRASH_

_…__.._

_…_

_- I'm seeing zeroes around my head..._

_..._

He had seen the flea, and had thrown something heavy at the flea.

And so now the flea was on the ground, collapsed next to the bench, and unconscious.

"Hey flea!"

"…"

Shizuo titled his head. He made his way over and kicked the flea lightly.

The flea rolled away. Shizuo blinked.

"…Bastard fainted on me."

The blond crouched and poked the flea.

The flea didn't budge. Shizuo realized he looked almost peaceful in his sleep, in contrast to how he had a strange expression on his face when he had seen him just now.

- Oh yeah, this guy was in the hospital with me. And he doesn't have an indestructible body, so…

Shizuo mused for a bit. Perhaps he shouldn't have thrown the bench at the dazed flea. At someone who had gotten out of the hospital just a week ago.

- …What to do with this flea?

- Wait, why do I have to do something about it anyway?

- Should I just kill him right now?

Shizuo reached for Izaya's neck. Izaya's expression remained unchanged.

"…."

He took his hand away, clenching it into a fist as a scoff left his lips.

"…Damn. Guess I'll have to take this insect to the doctor."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_How are you feeling?"_

_"__Like a bench hit my head."_

_"__Haha! Well Shizuo brought you here so that's probably what happened."_

_"__What?"_

_"__Yeah I was surprised too! I thought you were dead when he brought you in and he was going to confess to murder. But he said you were acting weird and you got hit so easily. He asked me to cure you."_

_"…"_

_"__Did something happen? Well besides that accident anyway. You know someone who just got out of a coma recently shouldn't be getting hit by heavy things right?"_

_"__Mm."_

_"…__Shizuo is right. You are acting weird."_

_"__Am I? Anyway where did Shizuo go?"_

_"…__He said he was going off to the park. Hey are you sure you're alright, Izaya?"_

_"__Oh I'm totally fine, why wouldn't I be? Anyway I'm heading off."_

_"__What? Where? Wait you should stay and rest!"_

_"__The park of course."_

_"…__I think you hit your head harder than you thought."_

_"__Haha. Hey, Shinra."_

_"__Hm?"_

**1000**

_"__You're the worst."_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__No…I suppose Shizu-chan's the worst. He really is a monster."_

_"__I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"__You wouldn't. See you, Shinra."_

_"__Ah – wait! Izaya!"_

_"…__."_

_"__Ahh…..he hasn't even paid me yet!"_

* * *

><p>"So, the flea was acting really weird today. One moment I saw him, next I felt that anger, and the next I had to deal with a fainted flea. Tch."<p>

**0**

"Yeah. No I didn't kill him, if that's what you're thinking. Anyway the flea's usually not that spaced out, maybe it's 'cause of that accident."

**0**

"Huh? …Well I don't know. Anyway he's just acting really really weird and it pisses me off! Argh, that flea always pisses me off!"

**0**

"What? …He looked kind of pathetic, so I couldn't do it. It's like, so many years of chasing him and trying to kill him and he's not even awake to fight back when I finally do? Tch, that isn't fair at all."

**0**

"….Yeah. Fine. I guess, at that moment, I pitied him. A bit."

**0**

Izaya decided at that moment to make his presence known. He waved at Celty.

Celty seemed to start a little.

[Izaya? What are you doing here?]

"Hey Celty."

He watched in amusement as she tensed, then moved past Shizuo to show him her words more clearly.

[I said what are you doing here? I've completed all your jobs for today…!]

What she really wanted to say was left unsaid in the air which was beginning to heat up by a certain blond's low growls.

"Why can't I be here? I know, so I told Shinra and now he's asking for you. He misses your 'lovely presence'. Why don't you get back to your underground doctor hm? I graciously left your love nest so you two could spend some time together!"

[…Shizuo is right. You're acting really weird.]

"Celty." Shizuo spoke. "Sorry, but can you leave? Since Shinra is asking for you and all, and the _flea's here…_"

"See? Why don't you go back to your lover Celty, I need to have a little chat with your fellow monster."

Celty looked warily between Shizuo and Izaya who seemed to be interlocked in a glaring contest. She nodded, typing a few words.

[Try not to kill him okay?]

"…I can't promise that."

[Shizuo. He's injured.]

"…Tch."

Taking that as a sign that Shizuo would consider her words, Celty went away to where her motorbike was. She mounted it, gave one last glance at the two men standing alone, and then swerved away, out of the park.

When Celty was gone, Izaya walked away from Shizuo. He raised his gaze to the sky, and spoke.

"Shizu-chan."

_"__What?"_

"I like you."

"What?!"

"That was a lie. Of course. Have you ever told a lie before, Shizu-chan?"

"What the hell? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm asking, have you ever told a lie before?"

"Lie? I hate people who lie, like you!"

"Yeah I know. But have you ever told a lie before?"

"Who hasn't?"

_You, apparently._

"Well Shizu-chan doesn't seem the type to lie. Shizu-chan is always very honest right?"

"I hate people who lie. Why would I be one of those people I hate?"

Izaya turned his head.

**0**

"You still haven't answered my question, Shizu-chan. Have you ever told a lie?"

"…I don't know. What the hell is with that question? Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I don't think about these things, I just say what I think unlike you."

**0**

"What do you mean by that?"

"I said I say what I think. Don't pretend flea, I know you lie all the time. It's as clear as day. You lie to manipulate people, you think one thing, and you say another. I'm not like that. I'm not like you."

**0**

"Ahh…I really hate you."

"Feeling's mutual, fucking flea."

**0**

"How is this even possible? Has the thought of lying never occurred to you before?"

"How many times do you want me to say it? I told you, I hate lies! I HATE THEM ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU!"

Silence. Shizuo panted slightly, as Izaya said nothing. He scoffed, then turned away.

"Seeing you today pisses me off even more."

"What a coincidence. Shizu-chan's monster being pisses me off even more too."

Izaya said, yanked Shizuo's collar down, and kissed him.

...

...

* * *

><p>Izaya's ability and the situation comes from the manga 'Count 0', I don't own the idea. However, the plot of this story will be completely different from that of the manga, since Izaya and Shizuo already know each other unlike the boys in the manga. I'm only using the idea, since I thought of Izaya when I saw it, and Shizuo with the 0 lies.<p>

I know, I'm supposed to be using my hiatus to study right now but I'm feeling pretty horrible and in pain after my wisdom tooth operation. My exams are near and yet I couldn't seem to concentrate, and I ended up writing this based on the idea. So here you have it, a new story due to stress like I mentioned and I don't even know if the characters are IC. And now I'm going back to writing my essay.

Still, though it's short, I'd be glad if anyone enjoyed this ｡^‿^｡ 'Cause I was already thinking of fluff in the future like maybe 'lovey-dovey' text messaging~


	2. Kishitani Shinra's Response

Izaya opened his eyes.

"I get it," Izaya said to the face full of bemusement. "No. Don't ask."

"I didn't even say anything."

"Your expression is practically screaming it – 'what did you do this time?'"

"Well you can't blame me," Shinra said leisurely as Izaya raised himself up.

"I let you go off to Shizuo, Celty comes back and tells me you're acting weird. I only get to spend a little time with my beloved before my door is broken in and Shizuo comes in, throws you like a sack of potatoes, and yells about 'the flea going bonkers' and that I better cure you this time before stomping off. Oh by the way you're paying for my door."

"Why me? It's not my fault Shizu-chan overreacted."

"Haha. What did you do to him?"

"Something surprising. By the way where's Celty?"

"She went after Shizuo, of course!" Shinra lamented, throwing his hands up into the air with a beseeching gaze. "This is all your fault, Izaya! When Celty came back I thought for once you were doing a good deed, but no, you just had to do something again didn't you?"

"Hey," Izaya defended himself, "I didn't think he'd punch me. Well, I knew he would do something, but I didn't see it coming."

"You didn't see it coming? Alright just what exactly did you do?"

"Who knows?" Izaya's smirk was a pain-filled one even as he threw his arm over the back of the couch, wincing. "My information is costly, you know."

Shinra just smiled at him. Izaya closed his eyes, and spoke aloud.

"Orihara Izaya is in a rare state of…indecision. So, whatever words he says in the next minute is not from him but him ten years ago, to his friend whom he met then."

"Hm? Alright…Izaya-kun."

Izaya smiled wryly.

"Hey Shinra."

"What is it?"

"I discovered I can see lies."

"See lies?"

"Yeah."

"How does that work? Do you see lies floating around?" Shinra swatted at the air near him, smiling widely. "What do they look like? Is that why you've been acting so strangely…Orihara-kun?"

"I see numbers," Izaya opened his eyes.

"There's a number above every human's head. That number represents the number of lies someone has told in his or her lifetime."

"A number huh. What's mine, Orihara-kun?"

"1000."

"Are you serious?! 1000?! That's pretty high! And I thought I was an honest man!"

"You are honest, you've probably only lied to Celty right? Yours is a really low number, Shinra. The average is around 40 000. Most adults have over 50 000, maybe even 60 000 if they're particularly dishonest."

"…That must be tough. What's your number, Izaya?"

"I can't see my own number."

Really," Shinra leaned back, placing his chin on his hand. "But I'm surprised. Is this the reason why you've been acting strangely? I thought this was a power you would have loved to have! Is it a result from that accident?"

"Maybe," said Izaya, "Oh it was wonderful at first, and oh so useful. I loved it. It made human observation even more enjoyable!"

"But then it got boring. It's no fun if I know it's a lie. It spoils the game. It's no fun if I know what kind of person the human is." The information broker spoke. "I can't have my expectations surpassed."

"Everywhere I go, that's all I see. Numbers. Numbers only I can see, and I can't even see my own. It's like I'm not even human."

"I hate it," Izaya pushed his hair away from his forehead. "I hate it, Shinra. It's annoying. I can't observe my humans like I used to do. These numbers get in the way. And I don't know what to do to make them go away."

Well," Shinra said, "I suppose, Orihara-kun, if you were a different guy, you would be really depressed. I mean, people lie, that's a fact of life. But to see and know just how much people lie, how dishonest people really are, that's got to be hard."

"But fortunately, you're not that soft-hearted, right? So it's totally fine! Well, you seem to be upset that it ruins your game with your humans but I think if the power really had to be given, you'd be the best person to receive it. After all, if it were anyone else, well, they would definitely be worse off than you."

"Such a comfort you are, Shinra." Izaya said. "But then again, my friend doesn't care for humans at all, right?"

He stood up from the couch, brushing himself off and styling his hair back into place.

When he looked up, his usual smirk was back on his face again. His posture was relaxed, his hands inserted comfortably into his pockets.

Yet Shinra didn't miss the tiredness in his eyes.

"Ah, that was a nice nap. Well thanks for the treatment Shinra, guess I'll be going now."

Shinra followed the man with his gaze for a while, before he smiled.

"Hey Izaya. What's Shizuo's number?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on. I'm really curious! Seeing Shizuo is so honest, if mine is 1000 what could his be?"

"Oh I don't know, Shizu-chan isn't human you know."

"So he doesn't have a number?"

"I wish."

"Seeing as you were so surprised at Shizuo's number you didn't see the bench coming," Shinra mused, "It must be something really surprising right? You didn't react that way when you saw my number, so it must be lower than mine."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing." Izaya said. "That's his number."

"Nothing? You mean?"

"His number is 0." Izaya glanced back at the shocked expression on Shinra's face.

"Heiwajima Shizuo has never lied in his life."

"And he's probably the only human who has never told a lie," Izaya turned back with a dry smirk. "…If he were human, that is. Ahhh….it really pisses me off."

"Ha…ahaha…I didn't see that one coming. And he told me I was blunt!"

"You asked." Izaya smiled wryly and walked off, raising a hand. "See you, Shinra."

"Hey, my door! The money for my door! Remember to include it in the payment!" Shinra called after him, waving his hands wildly, "You pissed Shizuo off so it's your fault!"

"While I would accept that accusation any other time, I wasn't planning to," Izaya said, a petulant tone in his voice.

"I was just trying to get him to lie, that's all."

He was out of the door before Shinra could respond, walking as his mind was occupied with thoughts.

- Ahh…it really pisses me off.

Izaya's fist clenched.

- Just you wait, Shizu-chan.

His lips curled at the edges, as his eyes glinted with malevolence shadowed with frustration.

- That number…

- That number which shouldn't even exist –

_I won't allow you to have it._

_…_

Thousands.

Tens of thousands.

Tens of thousands until it becomes half of hundred thousand.

They're big numbers.

How can humans lie until they reach their number?

It's simple.

Because once you lie, you can't stop.

Once you tell a lie, you realize what lying is.

You realize not telling the truth is not that bad.

Why? It doesn't harm anyone. Whether it's a kid lying to his mother that he did his homework, or a teenage boy lying that he has a girlfriend when he actually doesn't.

After all, it's not as if it would actually affect anyone. Say that kid didn't lie, and told the truth. He would probably be scolded by his mother. Or that teenage boy said that he was single. He would be laughed at by his friends who have girlfriends.

That's right. Compare that with the situation of lying. The kid wouldn't be scolded, the teenage boy wouldn't be scorned. And it's not as if the lie would come back to them in a bad way. If they're careful that is.

Isn't it awfully convenient?

Lies make humans feel more comfortable about themselves, it lets them avoid what they don't want to see.

It protects them from feeling what they don't want to feel.

Everyone lies. It's an unsaid truth. Of course, lying is considered bad, but everyone does it. They just don't speak of it.

Why? Because humans live in a society. And in society, there's social interaction.

It's not as if it's intentional. In trying to discover themselves, humans inevitably tell lies. They may think they're this kind of person, but they're not. That's also considered lying, isn't it?

After all, what kind of human completely accepts the person he is, and can hold onto that resolution while interacting with people under the judgement of society?

Of course, there's me, but I'm different. And that's why I lie. I don't deny my natural inclination to lie, so why not push it further? Why not use it to manipulate my lovely humans and make them tell the lies they try so hard to deny?

I know I'm a horrible person. I'm alright with that really. That's why, it amuses me. My lovely humans are right when they call me a horrible person.

But because I'm a horrible person, I can see. I can see my humans' dark side. Because I'm such a horrible person, I can recognize what humans can't even recognize in themselves, what they refuse to acknowledge. And one of those things, is their natural tendency to lie.

It's beautiful.

That's why I'll embrace it. I'll embrace it all! I'll embrace all those lovely lies my humans tell –

Without those numbers.

I don't like them. Those numbers.

They annoy me.

They ruin my fun.

I don't need to know how many lies a human has told in their lifetime.

I don't need to know the kind of person a human is before I can even assess them.

I don't need that information. I don't need that information at all.

I'm an information broker. I can get all that information myself. I can get information even more useful than such useless information.

But because of those numbers, because those numbers are there, I can't do my job.

I can't be an information broker.

It isn't fun this way.

I love information. But I don't like having too much information. Especially unnecessary information.

It takes the thrill out of the game.

It's boring when I know everything.

And it's all his fault.

Because of that accident, I have this ability which I really could do without.

And perhaps I should be thankful I'm alive, but I can't be bothered to think that way.

Not with this annoyance in my life, that makes my job utterly boring.

As unpredictable as that monster who is to blame.

…How?

How is it even possible for someone to have never told a single lie?

Shizu-chan was isolated in high school, I made sure of that, so he went without social interaction.

But what about before that? Didn't he talk to people at all? Before he became a monster, did he never care what people thought of him?

Theoretically, it's possible. Because lies accumulate after just a single one, if a person never tells the first lie, they can go without telling a lie their entire life.

If they don't know how to lie, if they don't know what lying is, it's possible for them to continue not to lie.

But he knows. He knows what lying is, and yet he has never told a single lie.

He has always thought of nothing but telling the truth.

Lying is not even a possibility to him.

Then, from the moment he gained awareness of himself, at that very young age, he had already accepted himself.

He would have no need to lie about the kind of person he is because he has already accepted the kind of person he is.

…Even adults don't accept themselves.

People don't completely accept themselves until they reach a certain age where they're satisfied enough to accept their life and the person they are.

Just…

Just what kind of monster are you…

…Heiwajima Shizuo?

...

...

* * *

><p>I'm back from my exams, but still in pain. Apparently I have a jaw disorder and the wisdom tooth operation had exerted trauma on it, dislocating and relocating the jaw during the operation which is why it still hurts weeks after the operation and I still can't eat properly without pain. Eventually I'll have to go for surgery to relocate my jaw.<p>

But I have decided on the progress of my stories, posted in my profile. I need to go for dental appointments again, so I need time to write. I should be able to update the story I want to complete next week. Twice, if I'm lucky enough since it's been on my mind for some time.

Thank you for the supportive reviews. They cheered me up during exams when I was in pain and stressed. I just can't believe a simple wisdom tooth operation has caused me so many unforseen problems, from all the way before exams to after.


	3. Orihara Izaya's Agenda

"I'm serious! My wife left and took away all my money! My safe was totally empty!"

"Don't you have a bank account?"

"I do! But my wife has the password, I gave it to her! And now it's empty! I totally don't have any money."

"…Hey. Do you know why you have to pay us money?"

"Eh?"

"You have to pay us money because you went to that dating website and now you have a debt to pay."

The blond man in a bartender suit dropped his cigarette and moved forward, raising his gaze.

"…So…why do you go to dating websites when you already have_ a wife, _HUUUUUUUUUUH?!"

"U-uh….!"

"AND EVEN IF YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH, IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT YOUR WIFE LEFT YOU BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON HER, YOU BASTARD!"

"G-Gaaaaaah!"

"Hey, Shizuo!"

"HAVE SOME DAMN RESPECT FOR YOUR WOMAN, DAMN IT! AND COUGH UP THE FUCKING MOOOONEEEEEY!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DON'T HAVE A WIFE, I LIED! I HAVE THE MONEY, J-JUST PUT ME DOWN…!"

The man screamed as he shook in fear in the grip of the monster of Ikebukuro, whose eyes seemed as if they would burn holes through him.

"Is he an idiot?" Tom sighed to himself. He moved forward, "Hey, that's enough. He'll pay up, so you can let him go."

"…Tch!"

The man gasped as he landed on the ground, and scrambled to get away from the fuming blond.

"Will you pay up now?"

The man responded by running into his house. He soon came back out with a wad of bills in his hand and thrust them at the man with dreadlocks.

"H-Here! Just take the money and g-go!"

"Thanks." Tom said placidly, and turned. "Hey, I've got the money. Let's go."

"Yeah."

"One down," Tom said as he walked by Shizuo's side, who appeared to have calmed down.

"And four more to go."

They didn't notice the shadow following them as they made their way to their next destination.

…

"I can't pay up! Our anniversary is coming up and I was planning to propose to my girlfriend! I've already bought the ring!"

"I see. What kind of ring did you buy for her?"

"A diamond ring! A really beautiful diamond ring I'm sure she'll absolutely love!"

"Huh. And how much did it cost? It must have been really expensive."

"Yeah, it was really. Hahaha!"

"How much?"

"Eh?"

"I said, _how much?"_

"Um…I don't remember."

_"__You don't remember?"_

"E-Eh…."

"You spent all your money buying a ring to propose to your girlfriend and you don't remember HOW MUCH IT COST?!"

"Eeeeeek! Lying! I was lying! I just broke up with my girlfriend! I'LL PAY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

…

"My husband of ten years just divorced me! He took custody of my youngest child and took a large share of the money! Please, give me more time!"

"…What's your husband's name?"

"Tch. What does the bastard look like?"

"Black hair, and he has brown eyes. He's taller than me and his name is…"

"…Is?"

"Yamada Ryunosuke."

"Hey. Your name is Sakura Hanako right?

"Yes?"

"Why is your husband's last name different from yours?"

"…"

"…"

"….!"

"…Uh, Shizuo. I'll take care of this, okay…?"

…

"Huh? Debt? I don't know anything about that – W-WAAAAAH!"

"S-Shizuo!"

"THE FIRST THING THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IS A LIE? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME?!"

"GAHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAVE SOME FUCKING SENSE OF RESPONSIBILITY! IF YOU WANNA FUCK AROUND DO IT AFTER YOU PAY YOUR FUCKING DEBT!"

"Y-YES! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

…

"A-Are you the ones coming to collect the debt?"

"Yes, we are. Now, what kind of story do you have?"

"Story?"

"Yeah. Just get it over with, he's in a bad mood."

"I don't have any story. It was my mistake, so um here."

"…"

"I'm really sorry, I don't have enough to pay right now. I had my wallet stolen from me on the train. I hope you will take this as a deposit."

"….Sure. Hey Yamada-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. You're a good man. Right Shizuo?"

"Hm."

"Ah…thank you for the compliment."

"We'll come back for the rest of the money tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow?"

"What's wrong?"

"That's too soon…can you come next week?"

"…Ah…I guess…"

"Thank you!"

…

* * *

><p>"That man was lying."<p>

"Eh?"

"He paid us money, but he was lying. He wasn't telling the truth."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. …The real reason is probably something he can't say. Like getting mixed up with bad people."

"But he was telling the truth about not having enough money right?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Well, at least he wasn't lying about that. Even if people in debt wouldn't exactly be good people."

"….."

"Still, I didn't notice. You're sharp, Shizuo."

"…Not really."

…

* * *

><p>"Yamada Ryunosuke. He owes the Yakuza a debt and he has to pay them by the end of this week. If he doesn't, he'd probably be killed. Along with his wife. That's why he asked to meet you next week, by that time he'd probably have moved away before the Yakuza can get him, with his wife. Namely, to his sister in law Sakura Hanako's house. The woman you met earlier. Who also owes your agency a debt. And if the Yakuza find him, which they will because they have information from Yours Truly, she'll be in trouble too. Haha! Ahh…humans are so amusing!"<p>

"You have three seconds to get away before I smash your face into pieces."

"What's this? You're even giving me time? Could it be, that kiss affected you so?"

Izaya ducked when Shizuo threw a punch at him, passing his arm and throwing an arm around Shizuo's neck, smiling sweetly at the stupefied blond.

"Has it? I didn't know you felt that way –"

In order to not wake up at Shinra's again, or in a dustbin, the information broker flipped himself over the blond's shoulder before the fist came diving back at him, landing on the ground neatly.

He turned and smiled at the man in a bartender suit. "Shizu-chan, I like you."

Shizuo stilled, and Izaya continued on. "Shizu-chan, you're very handsome."

"Wha-"

"Shizu-chan, I think you're cute."

"You –"

"Shizu-chan, I don't think you're a monster."

"The hell –"

"Shizu-chan, you're sexy –"

"Bastard –"

"Shizu-chan I want to kiss –"

"Stop it!" Shizuo's face was flushed pink as he glared at Izaya, "What the hell are you up to now?!"

"Why? Why are you so affected? It's not as if I actually think that way," the raven haired man spread his arms with a smirk, "They're all lies. This is how easily I lie, Shizu-chan."

"Because I realized, Shizu-chan isn't actually familiar with lying right? That's why being the generous man I am, I'm going to expose him to as many lies as I can." Izaya said silkily as he strode towards the wary blond.

"Have you heard of the Mere Exposure Effect Shizu-chan? It's a psychological theory that the more you're exposed to a stimulus, the more you'll come to like it. For example, a teacher will like a student who sits at the front of the class better than a student who sits at the back. It's that simple, really. It's all very unconscious. Which means there's no choice…no free will."

"And that's exactly what I want to experiment with Shizu-chan. I want to expose him to so many lies from the man he hates the most, until he actually _likes_ it. And he'll see that telling a lie isn't so bad, it can even make someone feel good –"

"Don't give me that crap," Shizuo growled. "_Nothing_ you say will _ever_ make me feel good."

"That's what you'll say now," Izaya smirked, "But see Shizu-chan, if you are even remotely human, you'll have no choice but to accept it eventually."

"And when you like lies, you'll inevitably end up telling one yourself. And with that, another and another…"

Izaya stopped in front of Shizuo. He smiled, and curled his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"Just like this," the information broker purred. Relishing in the expression on Shizuo's face, he leaned forward, to murmur by the other man's ear –

"Shizuo…I love you."


	4. Yagiri Namie's Decision

Had anyone been in the area isolated because of the dangerous men's presence, their gaze would have been drawn to the scene which occurred.

Izaya did not get knocked out by Shizuo. He got something worse.

_SLAM_

"S-Shiz- argh…!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP."

"I-I can't –"

_I can't breathe._

His hands clawed at the monster's hand around his throat, his face rapidly losing color as his eyes widened in panic.

_He's going to kill me._

His chest felt like it was on fire as all oxygen was deprived from him. He kicked out his legs desperately as a tear slipped from one of his eyes at the excruciating pain.

_He's really going to kill me._

Shizuo's eyes were terrifying. In all the time he had known Shizuo, in all the things he had done to him, Izaya had never seen Shizuo look so angry, so furious, so full of rage until calling it anger would be a gross understatement.

It was a look that told of destruction to what had woken the vengeful beast inside the man.

Shizuo seemed to be entirely unaware of the hands trying to tear his away from the pale neck. Seeing a lost cause, Izaya shoved his hands against the monster's shoulders instead, wary that a hit to the beast's face would really spell his death sentence.

It was only when Izaya let out a choked cry when Shizuo's hand crushed in on his throat, that Shizuo finally let go.

The black haired man gasped and heaved, his hands falling from Shizuo's shoulders to grasp onto the ground for some form of leverage from his swaying vision –

Which had Shizuo closing in, and fear gripped him with the dangerous voice.

"Love. Love? You love this monster who almost killed you? Don't fuck with me. _Don't you fucking dare cross that line._"

"What? How do you expect me to react? Like this?"

Izaya froze as Shizuo's hand was placed dangerously close to his crotch. His hands were petrified as the monster whispered in his ear.

"Do you want that, Izaya? I could do it. So easily. Cross that line as easily as you crossed _mine_. Force you into physical intimacy when you've shunned all human contact. Right here, right now, where there's no one but you and the monster above you. And if I do, you won't be able to stop me."

**0**

"No…" his voice was filled with terror he had never known at the threat, his body trembling under the stronger man pinning him down as the number taunted him and his fear. "No…"

"No? Then remember this moment. Remember, that you don't fucking know me."

Shizuo drew back, and the cold fire burning in his eyes turned into glaciers of ice.

"Throw away those cards in your hands, I'm changing the fucking rules. And the first fucking rule is to never speak of love to the Monster of Ikebukuro. Unless you're prepared to deal with the fucking consequences."

And then he lowered his head, those deadly eyes staring mercilessly into Izaya's soul.

"Don't ever fucking toy with my feelings again."

Silence weaved through the burning atmosphere like fuel to the flames, which reduced to burning embers when the man in a bartender suit got off the information broker, turning and walking away without a glance back.

"….."

Once the monster was out of sight, Izaya's breathing calmed down. The isolation was like an extinguisher to the flames and he clenched his fist, trying to calm his raging mind.

- How dare he.

- How dare he try to scare me.

- How dare he try to make me feel fear

_Why did he react like that_

- I hate him.

_I never expected he could even_

- I hate him so much.

- Die, Heiwajima Shizuo.

_Say such things_

Izaya rose from the ground, his fingers brushing across the vivid mark on his throat, his eyes flashing as he spat.

"Just _die._"

…

…

* * *

><p>"Namie, I'm going out."<p>

"To Ikebukuro?" The beautiful black haired woman replied in boredom. "Why don't you stay and do your work for once instead of always going off to play with that city's monster."

"Ikebukuro? Oh no," Izaya said, sliding into his jacket, "I'm off to meet a client here in Shinjuku."

"It's been a week," Namie shuffled the papers in her hands, "And you haven't been to Ikebukuro once. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just haven't had the time."

"You had the time to get yourself a new atrocity to your current assemble," Namie glanced at him and the scarf around his neck. "What, trying a new fashion statement?"

"Says the woman with that abominable green sweater," Izaya said with a saccharine smile, and knew a sore spot was hit when Namie's eyes narrowed.

His scarf fluttered as he whirled gracefully, making his way over to her and placing a hand against the back of the couch.

"But I suppose it suits you, my dear secretary. Namie is quite an attractive woman even without wearing fashionable clothes. Perhaps even attractive enough for a man like me."

Her face remained expressionless even as he slid his hand through her hair as if it was his property, his knee placed on the couch, in the space between her legs.

"Hey Namie, would you have sex with me?"

"I would rather die."

"Haha. So cold. Hey," he leaned in closer, his hand trailing from her hair to her slender shoulder.

"What if I force you? Namie always sees me as a child, but I'm a man too you know."

"Don't you have a client to meet, you grown up man?"

"That can wait. Namie is more attractive than some middle aged man after all."

"So you're going to rape me?" Namie said bluntly, "Are you even capable of that?"

"What are you implying?"

She responded by tugging forcefully at his scarf so that he was brought down to her level, almost tumbling into her lap and stilling as her fingers were on his neck.

"I'm only touching your neck. Why are you so tense?" Her voice dropped, "Or is there something you don't want anyone to see?"

"I'll ask again. What happened? Whatever happened, it's making you more screwed up than you already are."

He pushed her fingers away and got off her, his hands automatically coming up to tighten the scarf as he looked away as if trying to control his anger.

"Don't overstep your boundaries, Namie."

_How did things turn out like this?_

_Why am I losing control over everything?_

_Ever since then…_

He glanced automatically at the number over her head, and just as swiftly averted his gaze as she spoke.

"You forget," she said blandly, "That I was the Chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. I've seen people screwed up in different ways, some of them truly hopeless, others still salvageable. I've studied medicine and I've even given medicine to help cure people just like your doctor friend. You may be able to trick others Izaya, but you can't trick me. You may not know me as well as you think."

_"__Remember, that you don't fucking know me."_

Izaya snapped.

"Shut up." He hissed. "Shut up shut up shut up! What the hell is with all you humans, underestimating me like this? I'm Orihara Izaya. I'm Orihara Izaya, I know everything about everyone!"

Namie said nothing as she stood up and walked towards him.

"That's why, you can't catch me off guard. That's why I'm always at an advantage! I always have all the information in my hands, and my hands alone. Don't you dare think you can manipulate me. I won't be controlled so easily. It's you humans, you stupid creatures who think so highly of yourselves, that don't know _me-"_

Izaya's eyes widened in the middle of his sentence as his gaze was drawn to his arm.

"You…"

_When did she…_

"You need to _calm_ down." Namie said as she took the syringe out of his arm.

"Not caught off guard? You don't have any defences at all. Why don't you get a good rest, I'll call your doctor friend over. The one you seem to trust so much."

"No." He murmured as his eyes slipped closed, grimacing, "Don't…call…Shinra…."

He fell forward, and she caught him, sighing.

"He's worse off than I thought." Namie muttered to herself. She scoffed.

"Don't call Kishitani Shinra? Then who else can I call? Idiot. Everybody else hates you. Do you want me to call Heiwajima Shizuo? Do you –"

She paused, blinking at the realization.

"…Of course. Who else? Who else can affect Izaya like this? …Should I call him?"

Silence answered her and she scoffed again, keeping the syringe so she could hold the unconscious information broker properly with both hands.

"Well, better get this guy to lie down first."

It took her some effort but her task was soon accomplished. She dumped him on the couch then stood back, hands on her hips, frowning.

"He's heavier than he looks…"

Seating herself on the armrest, she took out her phone, scrolling through her contacts for the number of her acquaintance.

"So troublesome. Why do I have to deal with this?"

But the phone was soon held to her ear and she waited impatiently for the other person to pick up.

_"__Hello! I'm in the middle of an operation right now so you'll have to wait for your turn –"_

"Kishitani."

_"__Yagiri-san? What is it? I'm kind of busy –"_

"Don't worry. I'm not calling for your assistance again…for now. I just need Heiwajima Shizuo's number."

_"__Shizuo's number? What for, Yagiri-san? That man is dangerous you know. For whatever reason, you shouldn't try to contact –"_

_"__Oi what the hell are you doing speaking on your phone, you retarded doctor?! Fucking attend to my wounds!"_

_"__A-Ah, just a moment, sorry! Yagiri-san, I can't speak right now –"_

"That's fine. So hurry up and give me his number."

_"__Ah-hhh…well fine, but remember I'm not responsible for the consequences! I warned you! Uh I really have to hang up now, I'll send it to you."_

Namie ended the call. Having nothing to do, she turned her gaze to Izaya, who looked troubled even in his sleep.

"What the hell is he dreaming about."

She snorted as she remembered what he had done before he had snapped.

"Rape? Don't be ridiculous. As if you could ever. And if you did, I'd have lost all respect for you. You're a bastard, but at least you don't sexually harass women like so many other men –"

She stopped short, considering.

"…Did Heiwajima Shizuo…?"

At that moment, her phone vibrated, and for once she willingly accessed a message which was not from Seiji.

- Should I?

- Won't I just be making things worse?

- But then it's not like I can leave him like this.

- And the bastard doesn't want to see his only friend.

"….Whatever."

She was soon dialing the number and holding the phone to her ear, with not the slightest apprehension at intruding into the time of the monster of Ikebukuro.

"I don't care. They need to sort out their problems themselves."

Glancing to the side as she waited for Heiwajima Shizuo to pick up, Namie's hand slid over to Izaya's glossy black locks as she murmured absently.

"…His hair is surprisingly soft."

…

* * *

><p>Shizuo was walking along with Tom as usual when his phone vibrated in his pocket.<p>

He took it out, flipping it open to see an unknown number which caused him to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's calling," Shizuo said to Tom who had stopped to look back at him, "I have no idea who."

"Oh just ignore it, it's probably a wrong number."

That made sense to Shizuo. "Yeah." He said, and ended the call, walking to catch up with his sempai.

But something tugged at him, and his phone was vibrating again –

"Another one?"

"…I think," said Shizuo, staring at the screen, "I have to answer this."

He pressed the button and raised the phone to his ear.

"Who's this?"

…

…

…

* * *

><p>I know I should be studying (and replying messages sorrypeopleIknowIsaidtheweekend but Ididn't envision this <em>deliciousdistraction <em>not that I'm complaining notatall) but I just can't seem to concentrate after seeing the _official Shizaya art_ that's been going around on tumblr (YES IT IS OFFICIAL I CHECKED THE SOURCE IT'S FROM THE GAME ERIKAILU)! ASSDASOJKL OMGTHEEXPRESSIONS ARESO REAL OMGSHIZU-CHAN SO COOL AND IZAYAAA I ADORE YOU FOR ONCE SOBEAGOODFLEAANDLAYINSHIZUO'SARMS JUST. LIKE .THAT.  
>MY HEART IS IN DISARRAY.<br>Anyway yeah I had to write _something_ so here it is! This isn't exactly as romantic as that piece of _art _(yes my story is less romantic than the official Shizaya art what is wrong with me) but at least it is sort of Shizaya? (I am so gonna die next week...)

Forgive me for the short chapter I promise the next chapter will be longer! But it's not gonna have long chapters until the second arc (which we'll be reaching sooon~)

And episode 3 is awesomeeee (KasukaRuri omg sofuckingcuteIloveRuri'svoicesosweetyetdeadly and Shinraaaa) I haven't watched episode 4 yet (BUTOMGSHIZU-CHANSOCUTEGODDAMNITTTHISISILLEGALLLL) but since Chikage is in the next episode I might as well wait (because i don't think I can patiently wait a week to see Chikage and maybe Akane!) And Voronababewhenareyougoingtoappear (and bring your precious Elephant AKA Slon with you) so I can finally know how the hell you sound like! Do you sound like Nagato Yuki? Kagari Ayaka? Or a female version of Kaizuka Inaho?! 'Cause you'regonnahelpShizuowinIzaya'sheartinMTBMW but your voice draws a blank in my mind! What is 'Affirmative' in Japanese - Kotei-tekina (肯定的な)?!

...Alright I'm done. Peace out!

(If this is my 'reward' for surviving food poisoning and vomiting which made my jaw worse when it just started recovering, on Shizuo's birthday, leaving me with remnants of a stomachache, then it's totallyworthit.)


End file.
